


該死的宴會

by DAliceMarmar



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAliceMarmar/pseuds/DAliceMarmar
Summary: 梗來自某歌《Closer》狼隊分裂後，某次Tony Stark搞了宴會邀請變種人，於是小隊長前來赴約的小(?)插曲





	該死的宴會

God damn的宴會

Scott帶著禮貌式的微笑跟每個過來的人寒暄，心裡想著他到底幹嘛來

這是Stark舉辦的酒會，邀請變種人據說是為了讓人類更好的了解變種人，而Scott明明白白的看到吧台後的Black Widow對著說著這話的Stark翻了個大白眼

X-MEN無懈可擊的小隊長在和那些貴族商人聊天時明明白白的知道表面上他們說著好聽的關心的話，背後是滿滿的嘲弄

Scott不引以為意，習慣了，已經習慣了，尤其是在那隻狼獾離開後，反正也沒有人會在意變種人被無實質意義上言語攻擊傷害，變種人們只是想要存活

Scott靠在吧台稍作休息，拿下眼鏡揉揉有點發疼的腦袋

"來點啤酒嗎？"紅髮美人推了一大瓶啤酒過來  
"Thanks."Scott仰頭灌下一大口，味道好像之前常喝的某一牌子的酒？  
"...Wanda最近怎麼樣？"  
"Not bad. 她老爸想要她回去嗎？"  
"一如往常"  
"你呢？想要他回去嗎？"

Scott隔著鏡片緊盯Natasha，女特工露出玩味的笑，爾後看向那些聊天的人們

Logan穿著正式的西服，強壯的肌肉被緊緊裹著，語氣藏著明顯的不耐而那些塗的粉艷的女子卻仍舊一個接一個貼上來

Scott順著Natasha的眼神望去就看到一個女子正在跟陌生形象的Logan攀談，彷彿全身都要貼上去

"...他跟我無關"最後Scott撇過頭說，Natasha看著小隊長，最後朝他露出一個笑然後離開了

啤酒的味道為什麼這麼熟悉，Scott知道了，這是之前Logan最喜歡的酒

Scott不悅地推開那杯酒，這場宴會就像個的陷阱，而他絲毫不覺的陷進去，熟悉的啤酒，穿著西裝的變得陌生的Logan，女特工該死的話，有些藏在心裡的東西被驚擾了

還有為什麼穿著西裝的Logan看起來該死的性感，那些肌肉...

Scott甩甩頭拒絕再想下去，已經結束了，那六個爪形的傷口提醒著他，他們已經結束了，變種人或許可以跟復仇者合作，但是Logan跟Scott，Wolverine還有Cyclops都結束了

Scott掐息心裡細碎的火星，灰燼不會復燃

Scott起身走到離Logan遠一點的地方，他還沒忘記Wolverine可以嗅到情緒，這只是對一個敵人的能力的了解

一直到復仇者大樓的豪華廁所，看不見被大批女士包圍的Logan，Scott心裡才稍微放鬆一點，但又出現了一種...落寞？

這該死的宴會

Scott再一次拿下眼鏡揉一揉太陽穴，視線沒入黑暗卻隱約投進一束金綠色的光，頭更痛了

Scott此時很想跟Black Widow來場1 on 1，都怪那女人，哦，還有這該死的宴會跟那啤酒，在戰場上跟Wolverine對峙時也沒有這麼麻煩，怎麼那些東西就這麼輕而易舉的被翻出來了？

用冰水潑了潑臉，把眼後翻騰的熱量降低，Scott做了個深呼吸打算再變回那個X-Men完美到近乎沒有感情的小隊長

廁所的門被打開了，Scott下意識地摸索眼鏡，手卻被抓住，連帶著被揪住衣領丟到牆上，視力被剝奪又被打了個簇不及防，Scott來得及掙扎時已經被壓在牆上

貼近Scott的是那該死的熟悉的味道，雪茄跟啤酒帶著四季常駐的血腥味還有一絲絲金屬

"放手，Wolverine"Scott包含著怒氣的聲音說

Logan的回應是湊上去咬Scott的唇，一隻大手抓起Scott的雙手壓在他頭上，急躁的吻不斷侵犯著Scott敏感的口腔，沒有守住防線的唇跟舌被吸吮著，輻射出一波波令人全身酸軟的感覺

冗長的吻結束，Scott喘著大氣，驚訝又惱怒，同時心裡鼓噪著復燃的火星傳來陣痛，小隊長不想讓這個令他失去自我控制的局面延續下去，憤怒值彷彿到達巔峰

"你到底想幹嘛？"  
Scott真想睜開眼睛，但這裡是復仇者聯盟總部

"我看到你"Logan的聲音低沉又沙啞  
"然後？這是一個'復仇者'做事的方式？"  
"我不是來這裏吵架"  
"那你到底想幹嘛？！"

Scott眉頭深鎖，怒氣令人滿意的壓制了妄圖復燃的塵埃，但他們兩個還是靠得很近，Logan的氣味好像把Scott包住了

"I can't stop."最後Logan說

花了四年築起的心牆這麼容易被打破的嗎？牆的縫隙是被這場宴會砸出來的，積蓄已久的東西則慢慢地從那縫隙流出來夾雜著被瞬間擊垮的怒意，它們讓Scott咬著牙忍不住顫抖，他沒發現雙手的束縛已經拿開了，Logan的手貼在他脖子上，用粗糙的唇輕柔地磨蹭著Scott的臉

"You know, Scott?"Logan貼著Scott的唇說，"當我看到你坐在那裡，我就沒辦法停止那種感覺

I can't stop, Scott, I can't."

Logan低聲罵了一句髒話，加深了這個吻，Scott腦袋因為眼前的人暈眩著，有多久沒有這種感覺了？四年嗎？但它嘗起來仍舊那麼棒，Scott剩餘埋藏著的理智祈禱著自己沒有回吻他

"God...我當時怎麼會離開你..."

這該死宴會，Scott想著，這個晚上發生的事情太不真實

"You know, Logan?"Scott伸手抱住Logan寬闊的肩膀，"你就是個Bad asshole"

後記：  
"Nat, 如果他們知道我們故意把他們丟在一起..."  
"他們不會知道的，Tony"  
"我還是沒辦法理解為什麼復仇者都已經承諾跟變種人正式合作了，那倆還能繼續鬧彆扭"  
"Well，至少我們有進展了"

END


End file.
